snowstorm's destiny
by goldenstripe
Summary: "a storm of snow will defeat the berry of evil" a prophecy is given to the clans that great danger is threatening there way of life. there only hope is to find a kittypet that goes by the name of Snowball. once in the forest snowball will be challenged by many will she defeat her enemy or willl she die in the process. (do not own warriors)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan **

**Leader: Heatherstar – pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Flamefern – ginger she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes**

**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

**Medicine cat: Fawnstep – light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

**Warriors**

**Mousetail – dark grey she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice: Ashpaw**

**Blackfur – black tom with blue eyes**

**Firestripe – brown she-cat with ginger stripes (along the back) and green eyes**

**Rainfur – grey tom with blue eyes**

**Creamfrost – cream she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice: Strawpaw**

**Duststep – brown tom with green eyes**

**Oakstripe – dark brown tom with blue eyes**

**Cherryleaf – tortoiseshell she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Leafstripe – black she-cat with 3 brown stripes (along the back) and blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Brindleface – tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Duststep kits Berrykit – light brown tom with a cream muzzle and amber eyes and Hazelkit – tabby brown she-cat with amber eyes)**

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Froststripe – white she-cat with green eyes (expecting Eagletalon's kits)**

**Elders**

**Sandpelt – bracken furred tom with green eyes (the oldest cat in the forest) **

**Goldennose – black she-cat with a golden muzzle and blue eyes**

**Sharptooth – grey tom with green eyes**

**Thistletooth – brown tom with green eyes**

**Fluffypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with a very fluffy pelt and blue eyes **

**Bushtail – ginger she-cat with a very bushy tail and green eyes**

**Rockfur – black tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Strawpaw – black she-cat with white ears, tail, 4 paws and green eyes **

**Tigerpaw – ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes**

**Eaglepaw – black tom with a brown muzzle and amber eyes**

**Ashpaw – pale grey she-cat with amber eyes**

**Snowpaw – pretty white she-cat with black stripes and ocean blue eyes **

** Riverclan  
**

**Leader: Stonestar - bluish grey tom with amber eyes (oldest leader in the forest)  
**

**Deputy: Whitecloud - brown tom with white spots and amber eyes  
**

**apprentice: Portpaw  
**

**Medicine cat: Larkwing - silver and black she-cat with brown eyes  
**

**Apprentice; Webpaw  
**

** Warriors  
**

**Goldenstripe: golden tom with a dark brown stripe and amber eyes  
**

**Oakheart - reddish brown tom with river blue eyes  
**

**Foxwhisker - ginger tom with green eyes  
**

**Icefur - white she-cat with black ears and blue eyes  
**

**Apprentice: Whitepaw  
**

Hawkwing – tabby she-cat with forest green eyes

Mothstripe – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Foxtail – ginger tom with a bushy tail and blue eyes

Sunfur – golden brown tom with green eyes

Pepplefur – grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Ripplefur – black tom with blue eyes

Queens

Frostfoot – black she-cat with 4 white legs and amber eyes mother of Goldenstripe kits Pouncekit – black tom with amber eyes and Rosekit – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Waterfur – grey she-cat with green eyes mother of Ripplefur kits Rockkit – dark brown tom with green eyes, Mintkit – grey she-cat with blue eyes and Sunkit – golden brown tom with amber eyes

Mistypool – bluish grey she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Poolfur – grey she-cat with green eyes

Shinepool – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Waterpelt – black tom with blue eyes

Apprentices

Riverpaw – brown she-cat with green eyes

Whitepaw – white she-cat with green eyes

Webpaw – dark brown she-cat with 2 front paws that are black and has one amber eye

Portpaw – black tom with a white tail and blue eyes

Mosspaw – black she-cat with 2 grey paws, muzzle, white tip of tail

Windclan

Leader: Angelstar – silver grey she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Kreastalwing - ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Medicine cat: Cocoface – grey she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Posuumtail – grey she-cat with a long fluffy tail and amber eyes

Shadepelt – black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Onewhisker – brown tom with green eyes

Mudfoot – brown tom with 1 light brown paw and amber eyes

Apprentice: Pepperpaw

Runningflight – tabby tom with green eyes

Leaftail – brown tom with green eyes

Greenleaf – black tom with blue eyes

Brightflower – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Queens

Crowfur – grey she-cat with green eyes (mother of Greenleaf kits Sedgekit – black tom with amber eyes, Sagekit – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Mintkit – grey she-cat with green eyes)

Whitetail – brown she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes (mother of Leaftail kits Birdkit – black she-cat with blue eyes, Sharpkit – brown tom with green eyes)

Morningflower – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

Mudtail – brown tom with blue eyes

Leafpelt – black she-cat with green eyes

Dark-Eye – black tom with 1 amber eyes blind in the other one

Specklefur – tabby she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Greycloud – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Barkleaf – ginger tom with a black paw and green eyes

Apprentices

Stormpaw – brown tom with white spots, 4 black paws and amber eyes

Pepperpaw – ginger tom with green eyes

Ashpaw – grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Nightpaw – black and white she-cat with sky blue eyes**

Shadowclan

Leader: Dawnstar – black she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

Deputy: Berryshade – black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Twanypaw

Medicine cat: Greysky – dark grey she-cat with black stripes(along her back) and blue eyes

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Warriors

Russetfur – dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Snowbird – white she-cat with a grey paw and blue eyes

Owltalon – brown tom with amber eyes

Talonclaw – black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Shellpaw

Blizzardstep – white tom with 4 bracken coloured paws and ocean blue eyes

Blackstripe – grey tom with black stripes and green eyes

Littlebird – small brown tom with green eyes

Rowanclaw – tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Ironspots – white tom with grey spots and amber eyes

Specklespots – brown she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Darkstripe – grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens

Dappletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of black stripe's kits Shinekit – brown tom with blue eyes and Starkit – grey tom with green eyes)

Firepelt – ginger she-cat with green eyes (expecting Ironspots kits)

Elders

Flamepelt – ginger she-cat with green eyes

Rainpelt – grey tom with blue eyes

Tallflower – brown she-cat with Amber eyes

Brightfur – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Sharpclaw – black tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Owlpaw – brown she-cat with white ears, belly, white tail and amber eyes

Oakpaw – brown tom with green eyes

Twanypaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Shellpaw – black tom with blue eyes

Cedarpaw – tabby she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

It's sunhigh at the thunderclan camp. then suddenely a yowl came from the nurseary den inside the nurseary a queen is kitting. that queen would be the deputy of the thunderclan her name is Flamefern. "One push Flamefern" the medicine cat Fawnstep who is also Flamefern's littermate the she-cat panted heavely. With the last bit of effort the last kit slid onto some moss "It's another She-cat" then Fawnstep quickly got to work. "so Flamefern what are their names" Fawnstep meowed with the last effort Flamefern lifted her head to get a look at ther two daughters now that layed beside her belly. the first one is a pale grey she-cat and the another one is a white she-cat with black stripes "their names are Ashkit for the grey one and Snowkit for the white one Fawnstep" Flamefern they fell asleep. Fawnstep left the nurseary Heatherstar came up to her "So Fawnstep" "The starclan gave me a prophecy Heatherstar" what is it" " A storm of Snow will crush the berry of evil then peace will be through out the clans".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

6 moons later

At a twolegs nest at the edge of the Thunderclan territory a beautiful 6 moon old white and black she-cat sat on a post on the edge of her housefolks garden. This she-cat name is Snowball. Next door to Snowball is the housefolks of her parents Cassy and Golden.

A big golden tom came up to snowball "Hi Snowball" this tom is Snowball's father Golden "Hello golden what is it that you want" Snowball replied golden took a seat next to her "Well i was just wondering why you staring out into the forest so much" Golden said in a calm voice like he always did. "I just think that there is a connection between me and the forest like i belong there Golden" snowball says never taking her ocean blue eyes of the forest. "Well if you do go in there Snowball just be careful of the wild cats in the forest" with that Golden went back into his housefolks garden.

'Just a quick look into the forest wouldn't hurt me' snowball thought has she jumped of her fence and went into the forest. A bit into the forest snowball saw a mouse and decided to hunt it like she did with Golden and Cassy in their garden. Has about Snowball was going to kill it a thing went into her side to knock her of balance the mouse escape into the forest 'darn it' snowball thought has she got up again so she could get a good look at her attacker but before she could the attacker started to claw at her.

It is chasing her all way the way back to her housefolks 'if this thing catches me it will probably kill me but i have to stand and fight to take it by surprise' snowball then turned around so that her attacker would get knocked of balance. Also sent Snowball down as well but at least now Snowball had a chance to get a good look at her attacker to Snowball great surprise it was another kitten just like her except this one is a pale grey she-cat with amber eyes. Once the kitten regained it's balance but this time instead of attacking it began to clean it self "that was a bold thing to do kittypet i mean".

The grey she-cat looked up from cleaning herself "by the way I'm Ashpaw of the Thunderclan" "whats the Thunderclan Ashpaw" then Ashpaw turned her head "i smell cats from my clan better get out of here you kittypet". I turned around to get back to my housefolks but then suddenly s voice came behind Ashpaw "That's was a good fight young kit" Snowpaw turned around to see who the voice belongs too. It came from a pale ginger she-cat the piercing amber eyes and next to her is a ginger version of me.

"Heatherstar, Flamefern what are you doing here" Ashpaw stuttered out. Heatherstar looked at me "my name is Heatherstar I'm the leader of the Thunderclan and this cat next to me is Flamefern my deputy"heatherstar said to me Ashpaw stand tall "Flamefern meowed. when i finally gained my voice back "hello" snowpaw stuttered out "whats your name young kit" Heatherstar asked "Its Snowball heatherstar" snowpaw dipped her head in respect "Well hello their Snowball what are you doing here in Thunderclan territory" Heatherstar asked in a serious voice "well i was just trying to catch a mouse" "snowball did you ever think that we might need more food then a soft little kittypet warriors survive on that food" Heatherstar quickly got angry with that comment that snowball just made "I'm sorry Heatherstar" Snowball stuttered again "It's alright kit just don't do it again" Flamefern.

Heatherstar looked at Snowball she has calm downed now "Hey Snowball would you like to join the Thunderclan" both Ashpaw and snowball looked at Heatherstar in surprise "Heatherstar are you sure about that" ashpaw asked "I'm sure Ashpaw" Heatherstar answered "Is it OK " snowball interrupted heatherstar and Ashpaw talk "It's fine kit" Flamefern walked over to where Ashpaw is "Then at sunhigh tomorrow come back here" Heatherstar then turned around back into the night Flamefern and Ashpaw followed. So i decided to head back to golden and Cassy home and to think about Heatherstar's question.


End file.
